


Dragon Dweller

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Knights - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: She longed for freedom, yet when the opurtunity arises, wil she brave the greenlands outside of her prison?





	Dragon Dweller

She huffs out a heavy sigh as she plants herself against the cobblestone wall behind her. In the distance, she hears the sounds of the critters in the forest as they all settle down for the night. The glow from the stars cause eerie shadows to catch in the crinkles of her frown. A moment later, a brilliant golden eye appears in the open crevice that serves as a window.

“What is the matter, my princess?” The scaly beast croons in a soft tone,though his deep voice bellows throughout the silence of the night. His stare is full of utmost concern as white smoke flares from his nostrils. The black irises of his eyes hold a heavy concern for the scarlet haired princess.

“I’m lost in wonder.” She replies, pulling her knees up to her chest, glancing over her shoulder. A loud scraping noise is heard as the beast moves around on the perimeter of the tower to settle himself into a decent position.

“If you’ll ever escape the confinements of your prison?” The dragon asks in a knowing tone. ”Princess, I did not ask to keep you here with me. I’ve only ever treated you with respect, respect and kindness that I know you deserve.

“Vision-” she stops in her response, never knowing what to say to the smart beast. “I’m all alone in this tower. You’re a wonderful companion, but I wish to be out there, in the world. It’s been far too long since I felt the grass tickle between my toes.”

“The king and queen had wished for a prince the day you were brought into this world.” He nodded, having had this conversation with her plenty of times before in the past. He remembered the day that he had been captured from his mountainside home and forced to take the scarlet haired witch as a prisoner when she was merely a toddler. Her parents had no longer wanted her around the tower; they had no use for a daughter when they also had her twin brother lurking about in the castle.

“Why would they punish me so? I did not ask to be born!” She hiccuped to conceal a sob that escapes her throat but the dragon knew far too much about how the princess truly felt being locked up in the tower. He’d spent a fortnight listening to her silent wails and sobs that trespassed in the silence of the night. He had only hoped that the king and queen would come out of their based opinionated minds and come rescue their daughter; and maybe if not them, then her twin brother. Surely he misses her, right? But even so, over the years that had passed by, the princess and this dragon had formed such a bond between the two.

Vision would often fly out into the forest to catch food for the pair of them. He never left for longer then three days without her company. However, in the beginning, it was a rough time for the pair. When the princess had first encountered the beast, she had hardly slept or ate, afraid that he would devour her as slept slept throughout the night or poisoned her food somehow. But her fears had never surfaced into a reality.

Sometime during her adolescent years, Vision had made a vow to himself that he would protect her from any harm that came her way. He promised her that he would only release her if a suitor deemed worthy enough for her hand. If a woman or a man came into the perimeter of this tower, he’d make a deal with them; a worthy fight for the rescue of the princess. Most suitors had backed away. Others had fought and lost the battle. Part of him had assumed that the red haired woman felt too comfortable and relaxed in his presence. Another part of him assumed it had been fear all along– or perhaps, maybe a mixture of both. Neither of them knew the truth. The lives of the pair of them were full of sacrifice and loneliness. Each of them struggled to survive, yet here they were, years later. They were a family. They were best of friends. And this scarlet woman knew that he would protect her for eternity shall it be deemed necessary.


End file.
